


From the Ashes

by Lt_Kickbutt



Series: Climbing the Ladder [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Torture, consummating relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Kickbutt/pseuds/Lt_Kickbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's latest plan has gone horribly wrong and he needs help to forgive himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirates!

**Author's Note:**

> Part three in the series! From here on out these are getting more serious for Roman and Neo.

             The military plane shook and shuddered as it traveled through the storm on autopilot. In the cargo hold were the only three passengers on board, littered with the robotic body parts of Atlasian Knights. Bound to a chair at the front end of the hold was the young lieutenant of the Atlasian Special Operatives unit, Winter Schnee, knocked unconscious. In front of her was the ever so patient Roman Torchwick with his partner in crime, Neo. Lazily leaning on his cane Roman waited for Winter to come to, meanwhile Neo fidgeted in boredom, kicking at the scrap metal robots she had just dismantled.  Having fun with a pair of removed forearms Neo sneakily caressed Roman’s cheek from a distance with the cold metal fingers. With a startled jump Roman grabbed up the hand and threw it across the room as Neo silently giggled. The girl then pushed a third arm into his gut. Roman held it in his hand as Neo smiled and took her own, prodding him with an extended finger. Roman fought back with Neo as the pair tried to poke at the most sensitive parts to pass the time.

                “We should keep these!” Neo nodded excitedly in agreement, transforming her metal hand into a thumbs up. Just then a weak moan came from their captive Schnee as she barely managed to lift her own head. Roman handed his robotic arm to Neo who sat down with them against her chest. Roman leaned in close to Winter who was now tugging at the restraints holding her to the chair.

                The chair inched left and right, but Roman pressed his weight onto her as he began talking, “Ahoy, Captain! Don’t go moving around now. We like you where you are.” Winter looked up at the smirking red head in the bowler’s cap then at the small girl, dressed in white, playing with dismantled Knight parts.

               “Roman Torchwick.” Winter spat out as her eye’s thinned to a glare, “You’ve destroyed Atlas military property and commandeered this vessel. I’ll have you both locked up for piracy.”

                Neo immediately perked up. Jumping up from her seat she paced the room with one leg stiff and her left eye shut. Stopping next to Roman she imitated a periscope with her hands and gestured for Winter to walk the plank. “She’s been practicing the walk since we learned that commandeering an air carrier counts as piracy in Atlas.”

               Rolling her eyes Winter asked, “What is you want with this ship? How did you get on board?”

              “Ah, Captain. Normally this is the part where we would rough you up a little more and remind you that ‘we’re the ones who ask the questions!’ but tonight is a night of celebration for both parties!” Roman smiled the widest sincerest smile he could muster and continued, “All we want with the ship was to talk to you, this was just the easiest place to approach you. And as for getting on, we stole away right over there in the cargo bin.” Roman pointed over his shoulder to the hatch leading underneath the cargo hold. “Next time you can be sure to check that.”

              “There won’t be a next time for you!” Winter blurted out confidently.

              “Don’t be like that, Captain. We came all this way for you. We were wondering if you were interested in a trade.” Roman did an about face and started pacing back and forth in front of Winter. “As you know the Atlasian Knights have recently been upgraded with state of the art facial recognition software, programed to spot a massive list of criminals. And with all the new robots set to patrol Vale Neo and I here are starting to feel like were in danger in our own city, in our _home._ It’s a pretty nasty feeling, right my dear?” Roman motioned to Neo who was hanging back with arms crossed who frowned in Winter’s direction and gave her affirmative nod.

              “So we have been wracking our brains on how to solve our problem when we learned that Winter Schnee herself was in charge of the approval list of high alert criminals. Big responsibility I imagine, good for you Captain. We could not believe our luck!” Roman stopped to flail his arm and look at the tied up Winter with a renewed smile. “Because Captain, we have something you would want, and in exchange for erasing our profiles off of the database we would be willing to part with it.”

              “And what you two possibly have that I would want?”

             “Neo, if you could be so kind to retrieve our gift.” The small girl turned around and bounded down into the cargo hatch. Spending a few minutes too long at the task then what Roman was comfortable with he yelled out, “Are you coming?! Please tell me you remember where you hid it!” The panic in his eyes subsided as she lifted the Schnee family saber, still in immaculate condition, from under the hatchway.

             Roman folded his arms with a smirk as Neo came closer with the saber in her hands. Winter could not remain calm as she staggered through her words, “H-how do you have THAT?!”

            “Stole it. And so you know it’s the real deal: your father’s vault is located forty feet underneath his personal study, you access the room by twisting a tiny knob at the corner of his deck, and the vault itself has a five dial system. Which I cracked.”

            Winter’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she glanced between Roman and the valuable Schnee heirloom. Attempting to keep the situation under her control Winter finally sputtered out, “And what if I refuse to erase your profiles? What will you do with that?”

            “It really shouldn’t come to that. This is beneficial for both of us Captain! You get to return the heirloom a Schnee hero and no one has to know about us. But if you do refuse we did come prepared for that.” Handing Roman the saber Neo jumped back into their hiding place and returned immediately with a welder’s torch connected to a gas canister. Neo lit the torch with a wide grin and waved it about menacingly. Roman unsheathed the saber and held it half a foot from the flame, but Winter returned to her glare and remained motionless.

           “She’s actually been really excited for the chance to use that thing” Roman admitted. “Right now the sword is in perfect condition, no one knows where it is except you, and you can be the one to return it to its rightful place. Just erase the profiles.” Pulling Winter’s scroll out of his back pocket he tapped the buttons until he and Neo’s profiles were on screen. With a password prompt he knelt down showing Winter the scroll, “What is the password, Captain?”


	2. Close Call

~~~~

           Winter hung her head in defeat. “The password is…” Roman flipped the scroll towards him, readying himself to type, “I hope you can fly.” With that Winter lunged herself and her chair towards the cargo hatch door, colliding headfirst onto the button. The door opened rapidly, sucking first all the oxygen out of the room, then the various parts of the destroyed Atlasian Knights, and then Neo, who had dropped her torch trying to find something to hold onto had lost her balance and was hurtling for the door.

           Piercing the Schnee saber into the ground to anchor him he turned around in a panic to watch his partner in a free fall towards the door. “NEO!!” He screamed in a panic, turning his cane around and launching the handle on a line towards her. Tears were welling up in her eyes from the wind and her fear as she got sucked out of the plane. As the air craft moved away from her she looked down and her heart sank when she realized her fate. Her thoughts moved to Roman and she wondered how he would take this latest fuck up. Looking up for one last glance at the plane before free falling she saw the end of Roman’s cane floating out in the air with her.

            Stretching and heaving she struggled to grab a hold before swinging wildly and getting a hand on handle. Her arms felt as if they were going to tear off as she clung on for dear life, dangling meters off of the plane before she felt herself inching towards Roman. Onboard Roman had successfully found a spot to wedge himself into place and begin to tug on the line holding his partner. The line started to retract itself but Roman hastily pulled it in. Behind him Winter had used one of her glyphs to pin herself to the ground. Focusing on keeping the glyph active she could only watch as Roman slowly rescued Neo.

            Several minutes passed before Neo reached out and took a hold of Roman’s wrist. Pulling herself into Roman’s arms the pair wrapped their arms around each other.  Neo shook more violently in Roman’s arms than the air carrier they sat in. When Roman got a firm grip on Neo he turned and fired a round at the door control panel, causing the door to shut.

             Neo fell onto her hands and knees panting and trembling. Roman crouched down and put his hand on her back. “It’s okay, you did good. I should have been more careful.” Sitting up on her knees Neo shook her head with teary eyes and a quivering lower lip. “Don’t worry about it. I will handle the rest.”

              Walking over to the bound Schnee Roman placed her upright. The pair glared at each other with eyes as intense as grim’s. “Without my scroll I couldn’t erase your profiles even if I wanted to.” Winter had noticed that her scroll had flown out the door as Roman tried to rescue Neo. Removing his gloves Roman slugged Winter across the jaw with a mighty right handed haymaker, splitting her lower lip open.

              Neo’s jaw dropped as she watched Roman grab a handful of Winter’s hair, hold her in place, and repeatedly punch the right side of her face. Neo has always had to perform the violence for the team, and Roman had admitted to her before that he has no stomach for it.  Screaming Roman continued to strike Winter’s face as bits of blood and spit were flying from the blows, “You were supposed to take the deal! You could have been the hero! This all would have been avoided!”

              Bending over in a pant Roman nursed his knuckles as Winter’s head went limp. Her face swollen and purple blood drooled out of her mouth. Pressing his pointer finger in the center of Winter’s forehead Roman pushed her head back upright, “Heroes. It’s impossible to guess how they’re going to react.” Pulling the saber out of ground he held each end in his hands and rested the blade on Winter’s knees. The edge of the sword was marred from being struck into the ground. Stroking the blade carefully Roman continued, “The fault really is my own. I overestimated this. I was told it was valuable, but since you don’t seem to care what happens to this bit of Schnee legacy…” Roman threw the blade on the ground, stepped on either end and fired a round from his weapon into the center. The blade shredded and split, sending shrapnel into the air.

             Pocketing the gems Roman picked up the two pieces. Turning back around Roman snarled, “Here. You can have these back!” and drove each end into Winter’s legs, right above her knees. Winter screamed in agony as the thin blade was pushed into her tendons. Grabbing the back of her chair Roman dragged Winter to the passenger door. Her feet dragged painfully against the ground and when Roman posted her up in front of the door Neo had quietly joined the side of her partner. Glancing in Neo’s direction Roman’s hatred was reinvigorated staring at the girl’s haggard face, marred with tears.

            “Listen here, Captain. You better pray we never have to bargain with you again, because next time we will bring something, or someone you _absolutely_ cannot live without.” Roman wrapped a parachute around Winter’s shoulders and placed a burner phone into her bound hands. Carefully he opened the passenger door while Neo cut the rope holding Winter to the chair. In that moment Winter flew out the doorway with her parachute and phone and Roman quickly closed the door again.

            Neo grabbed Roman and wrapped her arms around him again. She looked up, and he down as he smiled. Neo shook her head with a frown again and Roman moved a strand of hair out of her face and reassured her, “Don’t worry. We’ll figure something else out.” The two walked arm in arm to the cockpit and sat in the pilot’s seats. “We’re going to have to lay low for a while though. I have a place in mind. We need to find somewhere to dump this plane.”


	3. All we Could Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter! If that isn't your thing stop at the paragraph starting with "Neo kissed at Roman's neck"

           Roman washed his face and hair through in the sink of their latest safe house. Even for safe house standards this place left much to be desired. This single roomed apartment only had a half bathroom and no kitchen to speak of. Roman kept a trunk of mismatched clothes and old t-shirts here, a thin card table with no chairs, and the only things to eat were a stale box of Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes and a jar of honey. On the single cot laid a distressed Neo, who couldn’t take her eyes off of the bathroom door as Roman fumbled around inside. The old heater shook and rattled as it sputtered out warm, dusty air. She had changed into a long t-shirt with an old cartoon character pictured across her chest which covered her black panties. Roman flipped the bathroom light off and walked back into the tiny room in nothing except grey boxer shorts drying his hair with a towel. The room was lit bright by the unfortunate streetlight right outside their window. Neo’s head was poking out from underneath her comforter the rest of her body huddled into a ball.

           She offered him a weak smile as she lifted the comforter and scooted against the wall, giving Roman space to lie down next to her. Roman slid into bed and Neo wrapped the blanket around them both. Face to face they were packed so tightly their foreheads nearly collided. Roman had one hand under their pillows and his right on Neo’s hip. Neo grazed her finger tips against Roman’s knuckles; they were red and scabbing from earlier. Grabbing up his hand Neo brought it to her face planting a flurry of kisses on every joint.

           “I’m sorry. That wasn’t how that was supposed to go” Roman’s whispers were hot against Neo’s face which was still sore from being in freefall for so long, “I don’t know what I would do without you now. You almost died for me tonight…and this is all I could do for you.” Roman waved his fingers looking at the battered knuckles.

            Neo’s face dropped. She took his hand and put it against her chest, placing her other hand on Roman’s chest. Laying there confused Roman tried to figure what she wanted. Many seconds had passed when he felt her heartbeat clearly for the first time. And then again, and again. Then he felt his own heart beating against Neo’s hand. Remaining like this Roman understood that they were still both alive. Their heartbeats were fast but they were still beating, the night had not gone the way he had wanted but they were still lying in bed getting ready to sleep at the end of it, and they had been pushed way out of their comfort zones but they had been pushed together.

            Roman smiled for the first time tonight which made Neo respond in kind. He took the hand that placed his against her chest and caressed it, checking every finger individually. As he continued to examine her fingers with his own Neo gave a puzzled look, “I’m just trying to figure out your ring size” Roman responded smiling. Neo’s eyes widened as she pushed hard against Roman’s chest and buried her face into her pillow, certain he was teasing her as usual.

          “I do love you though, Neo.”

           Lifting her head from her pillow with a beaming smile she straddled Roman between her arms and perfectly mouthed the words “I love you.” Roman was stunned. Neo had never before mouthed out her words. She has never needed to because they have always had communication that worked well enough for them. Roman’s jaw dropped and his lips parted. Taking the opportunity Neo leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes and lay completely on top of Roman who held her hips in his hands. Her head turned, the pair grabbed their bits of air, and continued to lock lips. Neo pressed her tongue between Roman’s lips and managed a smile as he used his own to play with it. Her mind wandered to her childhood and all those times she practiced mouthing those three words in private. It had worked perfectly and in this moment tonight it had gone exactly as the young Neo envisioned.

          Neo kissed at Roman’s neck and proceeded down to the nape. Roman slid his hand under the bottom of Neo’s t-shirt. His hands were warm against his skin and Neo kissed Roman’s lower lip in approval. Throwing her leg over Roman she straddled her longtime partner in crime. Sitting up on her knees hovering right over Roman’s lap she gripped the bottom of her shirt and tugged it off over her head. Roman stared up at the girl’s pink nipples as she leaned back down slowly and pressed her bare chest against his. She stroked his clean shaven face with her hands and returned to kissing him. She traced Roman’s jaw with her fingers following her touch with small kisses, moved down to his collar bone, and his chest and pecs.

          Neo slid her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and looked back up towards Roman’s eyes with a grin. With an excited nod Roman tugged his shorts down to his ankles and kicked them off.  Setting her cheek on his chest Neo reached down and pushed her fingers through Roman’s bush grazing her finger tips against Roman’s hard dick. Roman could feel the muscles of Neo’s face turn into a smile against his chest as she first held his manhood. Wrapping all ten fingers around his penis she stroked him softly first. As his cock thickened in her hands Neo began to pump faster.

          Lifting her head Neo resumed kissing Roman’s neck and collar bone as she couldn’t reach his lips and comfortably grip his penis. Roman threw his head back with a moan and a shudder as his cock leaked of pre. Neo kissed the base of Roman’s neck and Roman’s gaze snapped back to his lover. The pair stared at each other with their lips an inch apart. Both blushed red as Roman’s lustful panting collided with Neo’s lips which she silently breathed in.

          Neo took Roman’s dick and slowly rubbed the head against her clit. The welled up spot of pre-cum soaked into her panties as Neo carefully circled her sensitive clit with the hole of Roman’s cock. Climbing up the side of Neo’s thighs Roman slid his hands underneath her panties and grabbed each ass cheek. As Neo leaned back shifting her weight into Roman’s hands he pulled her panties aside with his thumb, swiping her clit, and pinched the fabric in place.

          Guiding his cock Neo slid herself onto it. Gasping Roman’s entire body tensed. He stared on as his entire cock was enveloped and Neo began to rock in small circles.  Neo couldn’t breathe quietly as she collided, rubbed, and squeezed every bit of her pussy walls against Roman’s thick manhood. Leaning back forward she started to bob up and down on his shaft. Roman clutched her hip as he sped up their thrusting pressing against her trimmed bush with his other hand. Roman pinned the most sensitive spots against his throbbing cock and Neo grabbed at his powerful wrist. Inching closer and closer Neo started lifting herself as far up Roman’s cock as possible just to plunge herself down with a forceful smack. Leaning all the way forward Neo landed on top of Roman and dug her teeth into his shoulder as he moved her ass up and down along his cock. She grabbed at breast, bicep, and whatever other body part as her legs began to shake and her breathing became deep and horse.

           Her toes curled and she opened her mouth to let out a silent scream as her orgasm squeezed Roman’s dick out of her hot, convulsing pussy. She left a pool of spit on Roman’s chest as she gathered herself and sat back up. Taking Roman’s cock she pressed it back against her clit, they both felt the throbbing manhood coming to a climax and with a few pumps of the slickened shaft Roman came. Ropes of hot spunk pumped from his cock and fell onto Neo’s brown bush. With a smile she gathered up two fingers full of cum and played with her sore clit, running circles around and down her pussy lips.

           Neo rolled off of Roman and back onto the cot squeezing their bodies together again. They held each other close as they continued to leak the last bits of their climax and swap spit in a passionate kiss. Roman rolled over and snagged his boxers off the ground, offering them to Neo mop up. The girl rolled her eyes and pointed to the towel hanging on the bathroom door. Roman returned in a hurry with the wet towel and the pair cleaned each other off.

           As the night dragged on and the heater sputtered away their eyes got heavy and yawns were being traded. As Roman looked on at his beautiful partner in crime one last time before drifting to sleep he placed his hand on her cheek and she turned to kiss it. A box of cereal, a jar of honey, and each other, indeed even here there was more than enough to be thankful for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty serious for me because Neo flying off an airplane is so similar to what happened to her in the show. Roman/Neo are best as a pair so this is a long time coming for me. Also the sex scene was new for me! How did you all like it?! Not being pervy or anything just genuinely curious.
> 
> Post all comments, questions, quandaries, qualms, and curse words below!


End file.
